Scorpion
'' "GET OVER HERE!"'' Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion is a ressurected ninja and one of most well-known and popular Mortal Kombat characters and has been playable in all the games, with the exception of the original version of Mortal Kombat 3, As such he was added to the logo of NetherRealm Studios, the successor of Midway Games and is featured on the cover art for Mortal Kombat 2011, alongside Sub-Zero. He has also appeared in a variety of other media in the Mortal Kombat franchise, usually as an antagonist, and made several guest appearances in the unrelated video games. In Fiction Wrestling, Scorpion is simply put as a Living Legend and Icon of UWE. Thought to have retired in 2000 due to a serious and almost fatal neck injury only to return in 2013 on an edition of Brawl, thirteen years later. Scorpion has also found success in numerous companies, varying in singles and tag team competition. Scorpion also holds the infamous honor of being the first and only man to murder another person inside the squared circle, brutally killing Quan-Chi at Barely Legal 2000 after what was coined as a "Pick Your Fatality" Match, it so far has been the only one in history and holds a massive place in history... 'Background' *'Series:' Mortal Kombat *'Species:' Wraith (formerly Human) *'Age:' Immortal/Undead *'Height:' 6'3 *'Weight:' 219 Lbs *'Companies:' (Current) UWE, XCW and CWA (Formerly) DCA, UCW, UGWF,VGWA and GWA *'Debut:' 1979 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed From:' The NetherRealm *'Allies:' Sailor Mars (Wife), Asui Hikaru (Best Friend), Reptile, Noob Saibot, Smoke, Liu Kang, Mileena and Kurtis Stryker *'Rivals: Sub-Zero (Arch-Rival), Son Goku (Friendly), Kratos (Mutual Respect), Rookie Revolution, Mario, Yusuke Urameshi and Quan-Chi *'''Twitter: @ShiraiRyu 'Fictional Wrestling Career' UWE XCW CWA UCW GWA VGWA UGWF DCA 'Personality' 'Personal Life' Scorpion is currently the husband of UCA Hall of Famer and WCW: Showdown women's wrestler, Raye Hino better known as Sailor Mars. The couple has two kids, a boy named Takeda Hasashi and a girl named Kara Hasashi. 'In Wrestling' "The Icon of UWE" Scorpion wields the name from the deadliest species of arachnids, due to his blindingly fast and vicious wrestling skills. But aside from his dangerous ninja agility, he is also a powerhouse in spite of his physical appearance, that looks more like a high-flyer. You would be surprised how strong he is once he catches his enemies in his clutch. 'Finishing Moves' *Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT, sometimes preceded by a scoop lift) *Scorpion Death Lock (Sharpshooter) *Spear *Shroud of Flames (Boston crab while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck) *The Fatality (Front-Flip Piledriver - UWE Leaping Reverse STO - XCW Fireman's Carry Stunner - CWA) *Get Over Here! (Swinging Full Nelson) - VGWA *Toasty! (Springboard Bulldog) - VGWA 'Signature Moves' *Hell Stinger (Lifting DDT) *Mortal Wound (Ranhei) *Discus Punch *Multiple Rib breakers *Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a Gutbuster) *Suicide Dive *Diving European Uppercut *Hellfire (Vertical Suplex Stunner) *450 Splash *Burning Soul (Hammerlock twisted into a Short-Range Lariat) *Stinger Splash *Brimstone Neckbreaker (Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker) *Falling Inverted DDT *Pendulum Overhead Kick from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent *Multiple Backbreaker Variations **Eternal Vegeance (Double Underhook) **Inverted Headlock **Catapult **Side Slam **Capture Suplex onto the knee **Inverted Facelock followed by a Neckbreaker **Belly-To-Back **STO **Hair-Pull **Cobra Clutch **Argentine, sometimes while dropping to a kneeling position **Tilt-a-Whirl **Full Nelson **Canadian, sometimes while dropping to a seated position **Pendulum **Half Nelson **Scorpion's Sting (Double Knee) **Power-Breaker (Powerbomb onto the knee) *Spectre's Affliction (Corkscrew Scissors Kick) *Inverted Cloverleaf, sometimes with bodyscissors *Step-Up Enzuigiri *Spinning Spinebuster *Bloodbath (Spinning Side Slam) *Dead End (Half Nelson Bulldog) *Slingshots out of the ring and slaps the face of an opponent draped on the second rope *Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the second rope *Grave Digger (Running pushing stomp to the head or back of a bent-over opponent) *Corner Springboard Plancha *Double Knee Facebreaker *Rolling Revenge (Cannoball Senton) *Standing Moonsault Side Slam *Diving Crossbody, sometimes to the outside of the ring *Damnation Combination (Step-Up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by Bulldog) *Back Kick followed by a Corner Springboard Sunset Flip from the turnbuckle *Kick of Grievance (Superkick, sometimes to a kneeling opponent) *Diving Elbow Drop to the opponent's back *Doom Blade (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm discus elbow smash) *Tornado DDT, sometimes Inverted *Punishment Hammer (Pop-Up Lifting Kick to the opponent's midsection) *Diving Headbutt *Double Jump Moonsault *Standing Shiranui *High-angle Senton Bomb *Spinning Back Fist *Dropkick, sometimes from the top-rope *Olympic Slam *Underworld's Welcome (Lifting Rolling Cutter) *Soulless Sidekick (Running arched big boot to a cornered opponent) *Fireman's Carry Gutbuster *Tormentum (Twisting Samoan Drop) *Flapjack *NetherRealm Skullbreaker (One-Man Con-Chair-To, used mainly in Hardcore Matches) 'With Sub-Zero' *'Double Team Finishing Moves' *Death Sentence (Bearhug (Sub-Zero) / Diving Leg Drop (Scorpion) combination) *Fire and Ice (Falling Neckbreaker (Sub-Zero) / Diving Crossbody (Scorpion) combination) *'Double Team Signature Moves' *Assisted Swinging Side Slam *Freezer Burn (Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker) *MK Rush (Spinning Sole Kick by Sub-Zero followed by a Superkick from Scorpion and then finished with a simultaneous Jumping Enzuigiri by Sub-Zero / Superkick by Scorpion combination) *Kombat Express (Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam (Sub-Zero) / Running Cutter (Scorpion) combination) *Inverted Atomic Drop by Scorpion followed by a Running Dropkick to the knees by Sub-Zero followed by an Inverted STF by Scorpion followed by a Running Dropkick to the face of the opponent by Sabin *Running Arched Big Boot (Scorpion) / Enzuigiri (Sub-Zero) combination to a cornered opponent *Kneeling Side Slam by Sub-Zero followed by a Frog Splash by Scorpion *Catapult by Scorpion into DDT by Sub-Zero *Clothesline (Sub-Zero) / Double Knee Backbreaker (Scorpion) combination *Double Suplex *Scoop Slam by Sub-Zero followed by Elbow Drops from both Sub-Zero and Scorpion *Samoan Drop (Sub-Zero) / Diving Neckbreaker (Scorpion) combination *Spinning Spinebuster (Sub-Zero) / Double Knee Backbreaker (Scorpion) combination *Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Sub-Zero) / Double Knee Facebreaker (Scorpion) combination 'Managers' *Quan-Chi *Sub-Zero *PaRappa 'Nicknames' *''"The NetherRealm Warrior"'' *''"The Hell Ninja"'' *''"The Icon of UWE"'' *''"The Hellfire Spectre"'' *''"The Violent Icon"'' *''"Shirai Ryu's Assassin"'' 'Entrance Themes' *"Walk Away From The Sun" by Seether (1st UWE Theme) *"Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch (2nd UWE Theme) *"Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed (CWA Theme) *"Unstable" by Adema (XCW Theme) *"Immortal" by Adema (DCA Theme) *"The Pick-Axe Murders" by Cannibal Corpse (UCW Theme) *"Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash (VGWA Theme) *"I Will Be Heard" by Hatebreed (used when teaming with Sub-Zero, UCW) Championships and Accomplishments 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE)' *UWE Omega Championship (4-Times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (5-Times) *UWE Duos Championship (6-Times, 5-Times with Sub-Zero, held Omega Title while teaming with Sub-Zero in 5th reign, 1-Time with PaRappa) *UWE X-Treme Championship (5-Times) *UWE High Flyin' Championship (2-Times) *Winner of 2000 Rumble Royale (Longest Time of 2 Hours, 42 Minutes and 13 Seconds) *Triple Crown Champion (15th Winner) *Grand Slam Champion (16th Winner) *UWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008, Head Inductee) 'Cartoon Wrestling Association (CWA)' *T.B.A 'Ultimate Championship Wrestling (UCW)' *UCW Undisupted Tag Team Championship (1-Time with Sub-Zero) 'Digital Championship Alliance (DCA)' *DCA Intermediate Championship (1-Time and Final) 'X-Treme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW)' * N/A 'Video-Game Wrestling Alliance (VGWA)' *VGWA Championship (1-Time) 'Gaming Wrestling Alliance (GWA)' *GWA Tag Team Championship (3-Times with Sub-Zero as Gaming's Most Wanted) 'Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation (UGWF)' * N/A 'Trivia' Category:Fictional Wrestlers